Moanna
Moanna is the femslash ship between Moana and Anna from the Disney fandom. Canon As Elsa and Moana are from different series, they have never met. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet has online versions of the two known as "netizens", where they are two of the Disney Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. In the film, the netizen versions of Anna and Moana were briefly seen standing close to each as they talk with Elsa, before Vanellope glitches her way into the princesses' dressing room. Along with them appearing in a few of the same Disney crossover video games, where their paths can cross with each other's or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Both Anna and Moana set themselves on a journey in order to save and help their families and people, as they travel with an animal, Sven and Heihei, and a male "guide" that knows the water-related elements their travelling on together, Kristoff and Maui. As iconic Disney Princesses, the two can easy befriend animals and lift up other people's spirits, as Moana was able to help Maui regain control of his shapeshifting ability while Anna's love for Elsa is what helped her older sister to fully control her ice magic. Just as Anna's actions had helped to end the eternal-like winter upon Arendelle, Moana's courage and kindness is what helped an enraged demon to become a kind hearted goddess again in which ended the island killing curse. At the beginning of their Disney films, they were both seen as children before the their childhood timelines jump to a time where they are a bit older before it reaches the film's main timeline that their stories mainly focus on. At the end of Moana's film she became the new chief of her people, while Anna became Arendelle's new queen at the end of her second film after her sister bequiffed the throne to her. The two have also woken up with messy morning hair and have their homes close to water. Just has Moana's journey had her encountering and befriending a few magical beings, like the demigod Maui and the Island Goddess Te Fiti, Anna's second journey in Frozen II has her encountering and making peace with the four elemental spirits of the Enchanted Forest where her older sister became its fifth spirit of ice. Along with Anna being very close friends with a living, talking snowman that she met in her first film. The two have also worn flowers in their hair, along with many colorful sets of clothing that has a single necklace as a accessory in their films. Even thuogh Anna wears her necklace once with one dress, while Moana wears her grandmother's necklace through out the film after it was given to her. Fanon The ship is believed to have began around the release of Moana. Like Elsa and Anna, Moana was also added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, giving its second rename to Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Moana Dragons. The growing RotBTFD fandom crossover has also placed the two, along with Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa, in a sub-expanded CGI Disney Princess crossover of the fandom that goes by the three commonly used names of The Female Four, The Four Seasons and the CGI Princesses. The ship is not very popular, but has some support. It has 3 fanworks on AO3. The pairing also has some CGI mashup art and fanart made out of them. Modern AU's sometimes include the two in their outfits from Ralph Breaks the Internet. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Moana (Disney) on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the Trivia *The unknown girl that is seen in the teaser trailer of Frozen II, before she was revealed to be a young Iduna, looks a bit like Moana. *They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. *A few Frozen Easter eggs were seen in Disney's Moana, like Marshmallow as one of the monsters that reside in Moana's world. Gallery Anna_and_Moana_hair_by_disneyfemslashcomics.png Anna_and_Moana_by_puertoricanbelle.png RBTI_Anna_and_Moana_by_jellybeanfishes.jpg Moana_and_Anna_morning_hair_by_constable-frozen_1.jpg Moana_and_Anna_morning_hair_by_constable-frozen_2.jpg Variations :Moelsanna refers to the ship between Moana, Elsa and Anna Navigation